


Physical

by tiredplant



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghouls, M/M, OC, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredplant/pseuds/tiredplant
Summary: Elliot and Hancock explore their relationship.





	Physical

He somewhat understood Hancock just a little more than other smoothskins did. Not in some ridiculous spiritual way or something like that, but in the means of physical appearance. His own skin was scarred. Not as deteriorated as Hancock's, but still flawed.

Splashed upon his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and smaller spots across his forehead and chin, burn scars were there; just enough to allow most of the skin to remain intact, luckily. It was still practically easy to recognize his face, since most of the damage was on his cheeks.

Hancock obviously never cared, though. Hell, most of his confidence came from Hancock.

"Eli."

"Huh?"

Looking up from the work bench, Elliot saw his partner leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a smirk worn upon his face.

"You've been workin' for quite a while. Wanna take a break?"

Eli shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm almost done." They had decided to stay at Red Rocket for the night before returning to Sanctuary to meet up with Preston. It was in his best interest to repair and fix up any weapons and other gear while they rested up, as they had traveled for a while. 

Hancock let out a small laugh and and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you say so," he remarked, going into the inner rooms. They had made the gas station into a cozy little home for when they needed to travel. "You can catch up with me inside."

\--

"Never thought you'd come."

Eli could see the small glimmer of happiness within Hancock's eyes. He found it beautiful, really. Seeing the faint sparks of love, excitement, satisfaction, or even anger within the ghoul's dark eyes always brought a feeling of infatuation. The brown cloth of the couch wrinkled underneath him, scratched leather cushioning Eli's pounce. 

Honestly, Eli loved a lot more than just that. It didn't matter he was a ghoul. It didn't matter that his once blue-grey eyes became dark and heavy. It didn't matter that his pristine skin became leathery and torn. Inside Eli could see the youthful, risk-taking John that had curly blonde hair, that was just as witty and as clever as he was now. Eli still loved him no matter his flaws. 

"I'm not that damn slow, thank you very much."

The ghoul chuckled, leaning back and popping in mentats. "You know I don't mean bad, love."

Smiling, Eli leaned back as well. Although he didn't fancy partaking in chems so much himself, he still would throw any he found out in the Wastes toward Hancock's way. Didn't hurt nobody, he always thought. Every now and then he himself would take one or two. 

"Hey, E."

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, yeah. Kinda. I just been thinking about you and me, you know?"

"What about it?" Although they had been together for a while, and traveling even longer, Eli still was unsure about their boundaries. Because of that, he never really tried anything. 

"Don't exactly know how to go about this. I'll just get it out. Have you ever thought about… physical kind of stuff between us?"

Speak of the devil.

"I won't lie, it's crossed my mind a few times."

"Okay, I'm not alone there then."

"What, you want some?" Eli gave a smug grin, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, like I told ya before, I've gotten impure thoughts. But, I mean... what I'm trying to say is that if you don't want to, just let me know. No bad feelings. I understand you and your history. Especially the fact that--"

Hancock's train of thought was hushed when his lover collapsed onto him. Pleasantly surprised, but also slightly shocked, he looked down at Eli casually laying all over him. With a small sigh, he felt his face grow a little warm. Eli shifted a little. Hancock's eyes widened, only to return to normal with a soft expression. He then placed his arm around his partner. Eli lightened up.

"I could get used to this."

\--

The sun rose a while after the two had awoken. The bed underneath them was rusted and slightly uncomfortable, but they slipped in after E's uncontrollable yawning showed how tired he was. 

It obviously was not far at all to Sanctuary. They went in, chatted with settlers, talked to Preston, and were ready to go again. 

E glanced at his ghoul, craving more physical affection. It had been so long since he could show or feel any. His thoughts scattered, though, the second Trashcan Carla threw her hand holding a cigarette at the pair when they crossed the bridge back over into the Wastes, wishing them well. The Red Rocket was very homey, but Sanctuary would always remain true.

Despite that, he also felt reluctant to actually stay there. He tried a few times. Every time, memories transformed into nightmares, reminding of the war's brutal end. Therefore, the Red Rocket was his new home.

For whatever damn reason, it started to sprinkle when the two began to travel past the gas station and into the Wastes. Radiation storm with rain in the mix. As a result, shelter was found. It was some little building, grey and dull, with a pathway to an enclosed few rooms, chipped brick reminiscent to the Railroad's own walls. Small fluorescent green growths scattered the way. Only a radroach or two bothered to live in the dry environment.

The few rooms at the end of the small trip weren't necessarily furnished. A dirty shredded mattress, left there to rot, sat next to a few boxes and a shelf with expired food. Newspapers scattered the gravely floor. Hancock added to the mess by tossing his coat onto the food rack, and sitting down on a futon by the rack.

"This place could use a pick-me-up. Shit, a whole makeover," Hancock remarked, holding his chin in the palm of his hand.

Eli sighed. "You know radiation ain't any good for me like it is you."

"I know, I know. But I wouldn't complain if you happened to become a Ghoul. Then I'd be by your side for a long while."

Eli grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I should continue this!! I have the next part beginning to be written, but I'm unsure if I should continue or scrap it. thanks for reading!


End file.
